


Look What You Made Me Do

by Trixie (trixie_moon)



Series: Shuffle Challenge [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark!America, Gen, america is mad, pretty much all the countries show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHTasXqFI88&t=89sAmerica is pissed. All these nations, and no one understands him. He's done.
Series: Shuffle Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Look What You Made Me Do

The lights hummed quietly, before flashing on and off. That startled many of the assembled personifications. 

“Where the bloody hell is that wanker?” snarled England.

“Does it look like I know, Angleterre?” answered France with a smug air. 

“Of course not, frog.” retorted England, with as much venom as he could muster. 

Then suddenly, the air got colder, and the lights shut off. Several nations screamed, and Italy wailed, “Ve~! Germany! Please don’t hurt me, ~ve! Germany!”

Then, a voice laughed menacingly. 

“You are all so stupid, you know that?” said the voice, which turned out to be America. 

“A-Alfie?” stuttered Canada. 

“It’s Jones. Alfred F. Jones.” snapped America. “Also,” he said, cruelly, standing up and striding over to the table, until he stood up on the table. “ _ I, _ ” he said nastily, yet with his ever present megawatt Hollywood “hero” smile. “d _ on't like your little games, _

_ Don't like your tilted stage,  _

_ The role you made me play _

_ Of the fool, no, I don't like you, _ " he said, his eyes blazing as he looked straight into everyone's faces. 

_ "I don't like your perfect crime  _

_ How you laugh when you lie  _

_ You said the gun was mine. _

_ Isn't cool, no, I don't like you. _ " That was to Russia. 

The American rounded on the end of the table, " _ But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time _

_ Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time _

_ I've got a list of names and yours _ " he pointed at most of the nations there, namely: England, Canada, France, China, Russia, Japan, the two Koreas, Mexico, Cuba, Germany, Italy, Spain, and most of the Middle East, " _ is in red, underlined, _

_ I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! _ "

At that, his eyes hardened, and his smile grew even wider. 

" _ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me _

_ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do. _ " Each time, he showed one of his scars from the other nations. 

" _ I don't like your kingdom keys _

_ They once belonged to me _ " he snarled out the 'me,' pointing straight at the Philippines and Cuba. 

" _ You asked me for a place to sleep. Locked me out and threw a feast (what?) _ " At that he smiled meanly at Lithuania and Romano. 

" _ The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama, _ " he said as he paced to the front. 

" _ But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma _

_ And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure _

_ Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours, _ " said the American, smiling with sick pleasure at his inevitable future. 

" _ But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time _

_ Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time _

_ I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined _

_ I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! _ " smiled the American.

" _ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me _

_ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do. _ " 

He turned away, bowing his head, before quietly singing, " _ I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me _

_ I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams _

_ I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me _

_ I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams _

_ I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me _

_ I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams _

_ I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me _

_ I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams! _ " he said, with each repeat, raising his head and smiling just as meanly. 

_ (Look what you made me do) _

_ (Look what you made me do) _

_ (Look what you just made me do) _

_ (Look what you made me do) _

"I'm sorry, the old Alfred can't come to the phone right now," he said.

"Why?" he mimicked. 

"Oh, 'cause he's dead!" he mocked again.

" _ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me _

_ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _ " 

With that, he walked out the meeting room, still singing to himself. “ _ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me _

_ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _ " 

"America!" exclaimed Canada, running after the American. 

The teen laughed as he continued walking away, not even sparing them a glance. "I'll soon not be your problem, brother mine," he said. 

THE END, OR IS IT?

Open to interpretation.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> put a playlist on shuffle and write a fic based on the first song


End file.
